On My Own
by Jada-chan
Summary: Cowritten with Dizzylyn. Luna gets herself into trouble when a spell goes awry. Will someone come to her rescue? Or will her mistake ruin her life forever? NL. Please Review!
1. All Alone

DISCLAIMER:

These Characters are property of JK Rowling. The story title comes from the song "On My Own" by The Used.

The Great Hall was dimly lit on a late Friday evening; the night after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch championship. Neville Longbottom was inching his way across the room, pining to himself about his non-existent love life. Neville had never truly loved the way that he had seen in the movies, and wanted deeply to feel the kind of warm emotions that he saw in his friends Ron and Hermione. Even his friend Harry, who seemed to be always preoccupied with saving the magical world had managed to find a glimmer of hope in the romantic world, and was being promiscuous with Ginny Weasley. Suddenly, Neville heard sobbing coming from behind one of the tables in the great hall. Being the curious boy he was, he chose to investigate.

Neville sauntered over to the table where the noise was coming from. Behind the bench he saw a cloaked figure, shaking viciously as they sobbed into a fluorescent yellow handkerchief. Neville stood silently watching the mysterious person, and wondering what he should say. He finally gained the courage, and said, "Excuse Me, but are you alright?"

The Person turned suddenly, revealing a tear stained complexion shadowed by a Gryffindor Lion hat. Neville immediately recognized the person as Luna Lovegood. Neville stood shocked, as Luna always seemed so sure of herself, and not one that would sit crying on the floor all alone.

"Go Away Neville!" Luna retorted, wiping her eyes to try to disguise her unsightly appearance." She straightened her cloak, and tried to conceal her sleeves, which were damp from being used to wipe her dripping nose.

"But Luna, you are upset, is there anything I can do to help you?" Neville said quietly, with a note of concern on his face.

"There's nothing you can do to help me Neville. Nothing you can do now, anyways!" Luna began to sob uncontrollably once again into her handkerchief. Its previously stiff appearance had changed to a soggy, limp pile of cloth.

Neville stood dumfounded, wondering what he should do, and if he should contact the headmaster, when Luna suddenly lifted her head.

"Please Neville, just go, there's nothing you can do for me. Its done, no one can turn back the hands of time." Luna looked up at him, almost frightened.

"Luna, what happened? Why are you so shaken up?" Neville had begun to be genuinely worried, as Luna seemed very distraught. He had never been in a situation with a crying girl, and frankly, he was inexperienced with how to handle such situations.

Finally, Luna wiped her eyes and took a deep breath. "The spell went wrong Neville! All I wanted was to be able to create a friend, I am always so lonely. But it went wrong, horribly wrong!"

Neville was now completely confused. He must have looked puzzled, because Luna then continued, without waiting for a response.

"My attempt to created life, in the form of a friendly acquaintance went horribly wrong, Neville. I created life; yes, that part was not hard…but the life does not exist the way I had hoped."

"What do you mean, Luna?" Neville asked, completely dumfounded by now.

Luna sighed, and choked back tears. "The life is inside of me Neville, I am pregnant."


	2. The Truth

WARNING: There will be issues involving abortion in future chapters.

DISCLAIMER: 

These Characters are property of JK Rowling. The story title comes from the song "On My Own" by The Used.

An awkward silence filled the air as Neville tried to understand what Luna had just told him. He knew that magic was a very powerful thing, but he was not aware that magic could be taken that far. "But Luna, how? My Gran told me about the birds and the bees, and I always thought it took two to tango."

"Well, you are right; it does kind of take two. I had to have a hair from the head of someone who had traits that I would desire in a friend. So, I chose carefully, I knew I wanted them to be spontaneous, smart, and brave." Once I had the hair, it was easy. I just had to braid it together with a hair from my head, and say the incantation, 'Nativitas."

"Well, whose baby is growing inside of you then, Luna?" Neville asked, thinking to himself that this was the weirdest situation he had ever gotten himself into. He already had a suspicious inkling that Luna had done something that would go down in history.

Luna gulped and looked down at the floor, "It was Harry, Neville. He was always so nice to me!" Luna then burst into tears once more.

Neville bent to his knees, and very awkwardly put his arms around Luna. She immediately buried her head in his shoulder, as he patted her back sympathetically.

"Oh Neville, what am I going to do? When Harry finds out I'm going to be in deep trouble. The Dark Lord will probably be after me as well; as I am carrying the child of his worst enemy!"

Neville suddenly felt the need to help Luna, and for once be the hero. "Don't worry, we will figure something out. I may not be as brave or smart as Harry, but I won't let you down."

"Oh, Neville! Thank you so much!" Luna said, as she felt a giant weight lifted from her shoulders.

Neville stood, and extended his hand to Luna to help her up. She stood and wiped her eyes and straightened her robes. "Come on, I'll walk you back to your dormitory." Neville said, as he continued to hold Luna's hand.

Luna felt Neville's hand becoming wet and clammy, as they left the Great Hall, and ascended the staircase. Once they had reached the Ravenclaw entrance, Luna once again thanked Neville, and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Neville blushed, and nervously said, "We'll be in touch Luna, we will fix this, together."

Luna smiled and turned to leave, while Neville watched her. Once she had gone, he raised his hand to his cheek and felt the warm skin where she had kissed him. He smiled to himself and walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor portrait hole. Neville silently promised himself that he would help Luna and solve her problems, and who knows, maybe he would be able to find love in the process.

Please Review!


End file.
